Across Fantasmic! Redux
by Ford1114
Summary: Revision of my Across Fantasmic fic last year, Tai & Agumon along with friends embark on an imaginative journey in their dreams, as they have to stop the evil forces from turning it to an utter nightmare.
1. An Imagination Anew!

**A/N:** Welcome to Fantasmic, tonight we have our host, Mickey Mouse-wait..we're going through this again? Okay so I once did this fanfic based on the famous night show from Disney parks, but relates to Digimon Fusion Kai and other stories like YuYuGiDigiMoon and Accel Stream involve with it. Now I take my chances of revising it. Also, October 2013 was the 15th anniversary of Disney's Hollywood Studios' Fantasmic show, I'm still glad of seeing it in person last year on spring break.

This feels like Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux (the first season of YYGDM being soft rebooted), since its currently YYGDM's 10th anniversary. Expect many changes for this one! Unlike the original though, this revision is rated T-Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Omega X, Athena & PinkPatamon, X, Metalla X, Dimitri/Angemon X, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Burizalor, Virus, PuiPuimon and MajuYakonmon belong to Kanius. DarkMagimon belongs to Dark Warrior. ShenPeacockmon and Alduindramon belong to Ford1114 (Me). Valmarmon and other of his OCs belong to Ninetalesuk. Digimon belongs to Toei Animation. All other cartoons, anime, and whatever belong to their respectful owners.

xxxxx

**(Enya – ****_Sail Away_****)**

xxxxx

**_Odaiba/Tai's Bedroom_**

Nightfall, it is the time where people went back to their homes to sleep after another day. A certain spiky brunette with goggles and an orange, child-like theropod were one of them. They are Taichi Kamiya and Agumon, heroes of DF-616 alongside his friends and dimensional ones of YYGDM-01, XLR-8 and others. Our heroes fought evil doers like Burizalor, Virus, GranDracmon, Sailor Charon & Prophet, D-Reaper, etc. Now Tai & Agumon need some rest at their house in have some peacetime. In their rooms, they are sleeping, too sleeping. In their minds, a lightspeed carries them to the dream world. Normally they don't mind about dreams besides nightmares, but this dream will be pure imagination.

xxxxx

**_Tai's Dreamscape/Great Valley_**

When Tai and Agumon wake up in their dream world, they realize the landscape looks a little different. Under the hills, the area in distance look like the Great Valley from the Land Before Time, except there aren't any fauna around..

"Whoa, where are we?" Tai wondered.

"Uncle Tai!" A little girl's voice is heard. "Is that you?"

Tai & Agumon turn to see a girl named Athena alongside her digimon partner that look like Patamon except its pink named PinkPatamon. The girl is the future daughter of Dimitri Ishida/Angemon X and Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna from a future timeline much like Chibiusa. Another person appears besides Athena, he is the masked watcher named X, but also Tai and Sora's 'son' from his own universe.

"Athena and X, what are you guys doing here?" Tai take note in surprise.

"I was asking the same question." X stated. "What is this place?"

"Well, it's a dream. I mean, we can imagine all sorts of things!" Athena said in a positive tone.

"Well whatever it is, this isn't our typical dream." said Agumon.

"It looks weird to me." PinkPatamon added.

"Indeed it isn't fellow digidestined."

A wise voice gets the heroes' attention, as they turn to see a bipedal monkey with white fur and taupe skin. He wears gray pants, small red scarf, black clothing with gold/silver armed bracelets (his tail also has it), skull pads on his shoulders, and black/gray shoes. He carries a light gray staff with golden tips on both ends.

Tai look in amazed "A digimon? Who are you?"

The monkey warrior answered, "I am Gokuwmon, a warrior journey across the Digital World."

"Ah, that I have heard of you." X stated.

"For what it sounds, you do reminded me of Son Goku from the 'Journey of the West' tale." said Tai.

"That is true." replied the simian digimon.

"So is this dream anything normal?" pondered Agumon.

Gokuwmon sigh a bit, then answers Agumon's question "This world you are in is called _Fantasmic_: created by the vivid imaginations of humans watching the performance of the same name from these Disney parks. Care to say Taichi, that have you remember going to Tokyo Disneyland?"

"Wait, yeah I have!" replied Tai. "They did put this Fantasmic show thing as a new attraction."

"Really!?" Athena shouts in happiness. "You guys have this theme park going in your time? That's great, I don't remember if it exists at my world."

"Hey, someone's gonna take you there." Tai grinned at Athena.

"Seems you are no different like any other human enjoying their amusement parks." said Gokuwmon. "But this world makes the theme parks child's play...it will make you heroes to feel the realistic experiences of a fantastic adventure. Though I must foretell the imaginative thoughts can expand the fears into an absolute nightmare."

Tai and Agumon looked in amazement. Who knows what dangers they will face.

"Are your courageous imaginations strong enough to withstand evil forces that will invade your dreams? You heroes have to see for yourself."

"As much as me and Agumon new here, I'm in!" Tai smiled.

"Me too!" said Agumon.

"Count us in!" Athena & PinkPatamon said.

"I'm up to anything in watching over Tai." X stated.

Gokuwmon accepted their decisions and said "Now, I am inviting you all to experience _Fantasmic_. A world beyond anything you can encounter."

**(****_Imagination_**** - Fantasmic Opening from Tokyo DisneySea plays)**

With the five companions accepting the monkey warrior's offer, the three walk down the hills to see the landscape while the monkey is in front to lead the way. Everything they feel, Tai and Agumon are excited that makes their childhood memories erupt. Along the way, they actually see dinosaurs from _Jurassic Park_ and Pokemon species appearing like poof! Imagination creates these fauna.

"Real dinosaurs!" surprised Tai. "We actually know those Jurassic Park dinos somewhere in a sole island, but how did they appear?"

"It's simple. Like most dreams, your imagination brought them to life in this world" said Gokuwmon.

"This is incredible!" cried out Tai. "I've created things, but not like this."

Both Tai and Agumon saw Grandpa and Grandma Longnecks eating leaves from a tall tree. The gentle Brachiosaurs, Amauras and Auroruses appear to eat the leaves as well. A herd of Parasaurolophuses take daily walks to exercise. Gallimimuses, Doduos and Dodrios are racing across the tracks. Up in the skies are the fliers, pterosaurs that soar across the valley. Then minutes later, the company watch Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, and Chomper from _The Land Before Time_ playing around as friends. Not only have that, but Pikachu, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle joined as well. The heroes were happy to see these little monsters play, reminding Tai as a child before his first encounter with digimon, and especially Agumon for he can relate to them.

xxxxx

**_Tai's Dreamscape/Magical Forest_**

As the group move forward, they stopped at a lush, forest area filled with coniferous trees.

**(End theme)**

"Why are we stopping?" said Tai.

"I decided to see you and Agumon's power as part of a test." replied Gokuwmon.

"A test? You mean training?" said Tai.

"Yes, this forest will be quiet for us. We do not want these animals to notice our strength publically."

"That means..Agumon can spare with you, Gokuwmon?" inquired Tai.

"Oh, uncle Taichi is gonna fight that monkey?" questioned Athena.

"Relax." X assured to her. "This is just only a test of wisdom."

Gokuwmon responded to Taichi, "In other words, correct. But I promise you, I will not go easy on you." The monkey warrior readied his stance.

Tai smirks for the challenge, "Let's see what you got. Here we go, Agumon!"

**(****_Mickey the Sorcerer_**** – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World plays)**

**_Agumon Warp Shinka-!_**

In place of Agumon was a humanoid dragon that looks like WarGreymon only he looks different. Strapped across his back was a massive sword, heavy enough to pulverize earth, called the _Dramon Breaker_. The Brave Shield on his back jutted out like gliders, granting him better flight mobility. His mask is aerodynamic as his front horn was longer and sharper. The horns are lengthened out. In fact, his whole armor garb was designed with aerodynamic features to allow quicker flight.

**_VictoryGreymon!_**

And the two digimon warriors fight by sparing each other. Taichi cheers on his digimon, while Athena, PinkPatamon, and X watch the spare match. VictoryGreymon tried to attack Gokuwmon with his sword, but the monkey blocks it with his staff. They continue clashing with their weapons, but every time they did result in many blocks, evades, and sometimes minor injuries. Both Digimon eventually put up a good fight.

"Get em, VictoryGreymon!" shouted Tai.

**_"Dramon Breaker!"_**, Shouted VictoryGreymon as he charges his sword to full blazing power.

**_"Shippu-jinrai Geki!"_**, Gokuwmon cried out his attack as he place his staff to the ground in summoning lightning bolts at VictoryGreymon.

VictoryGreymon dodges the lightning bolts and proceeds to pulverize Gokuwmon with his sword, but Gokuwmon quickly blocks it with his staff, that both energies explodes to create a small crater. Athena is awed by this like a little child. Luckily, they kept their power lessened to not interrupt the fauna around the forest.

"That's enough." ordered the wise monkey.

**(End theme)**

VictoryGreymon devolves back to Agumon and runs to Tai.

"That was great back there, Agumon!" said Tai as he patted the small dinosaur's head in congrats.

"This is so cool!" Athena happily shouted.

"You put much effort for your digimon, Tai." X compliment.

"You've done well." stoically said Gokuwmon. "This proves that your imaginations are strong enough to face many challenges ahead."

"That 'training match' of yours paid off. For a bit." replied Tai. "What else do we have to see?"

"You will find out, young one. Let's move forward people." said Gokuwmon.

**(****_Flowers_**** - Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World plays)**

The wanderers continue deep in the magical, coniferous forest. The beautiful place has flowers blooming at the grassy ground and tree branches, signifying a new dawn for life.

Sunlight came down above the trees. The river flows smoothly between the currents and rocks.

Species of Pokemon appear. Swablus and Altarias are chirping, Pachirisus are finding nuts, Flabebes/Floettes/Florges are gathering sweet scent, and in distance a neon shadow of Xerneas itself appears. The fauna in these woods are doing what's best in nature, bringing peace.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

There you have it for starters. This revision will be keeping up with stuff over the years. X/Max Kamiya and Athena & PinkPatamon join up with Tai & Agumon on their adventure.

As for the quote that Tai knows about Jurassic Park, the franchise exists in the _DF-616 Timeline_ if you want to check it out on my deviantart page.


	2. The Dream Borders and Bubbles!

Chapter 2 is here.

xxxxx

**_Tai's Dreamscape/Magical Forest_**

A sunset approaches. As Tai & Agumon, Max Kamiya, Athena & PinkPatamon, and Gokuwmon continue their walk in the forest, they noticed in distance a celebration with groups of people. When they take a look, it's actually a show performance that the audiences are digimon. In fact, there are people that watch alongside those digimon. Those are Taiki Kudou & Shoutmon, Kiriha Aonuma & Greymon, Nene Amano & Mervamon (alongside Sparrowmon), Yuu Amano & Damemon, Tagiru & Gumdramon, Ryouma & Psychemon, Airu & Opossumon, Ren & Dracmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Starmons, Beelzemon, and Olegmon.

"Wait a minute, those are Taiki and Team Xros Hearts we befriended!" noticed Tai. He, Agumon and X remember them, that those heroes helped Tai's group against Beyond & Paradixamon, and the Digital Warlord's forces in _Across Dimensions_.

"Indeed, I recall them in my dimensional experiences." X stated.

"Oh I never met these people." Athena said.

"They have this ability to combine their digimons for greater forms." Tai smiles to Athena. "It's like similar to an Ascendant or a Beast Bio-Merger transformation, only that they come up this name called, _Digi-Xros_ or _Digi-Fuse_."

"Wow! It does feel similar!" Athena said.

"Say, there's a performance going on?" wondered Agumon.

"I gotta wonder what their up too." said Tai as he watches the show.

Gokuwmon remains silent while watching the performance. The rest of the heroes watch unnoticed.

The audience loudly cheered as two pink hooded figures came to the stage. The two actors take off their cloaks to reveal themselves as Akari Hinomoto and Zenjiro Tsurugi! Akari is wearing a hawaii-like, heart-shaped clothing alongside sunflower sandals, lily wristbands, and a sunflower headband. While Zenjiro is wearing a bee-styled clothing. Both looked in embarrassment, as they remember doing this back in the Digital World to get to Deckerdramon. Now in Tai's dream, they did this for fun.

"We won't let you two do this alone!" shouted Shoutmon. "We'll dance too! Take that embarrassment sky high!"

**(****_Love Love Dance!_**** – Digimon Xros Wars)**

Both Akari and Zenjiro had no choice but to accept it.

**"Let's Love Love Dance!"** both performers announce.

Akari and Zenjiro touch their hands by making a heart shaped sign with their fingers. They then dance in pure ludicrously, but are doing their best in making their audience happy.

**_Love, love, love!_**

They then twirl around.

**_Love, love, love!_**

They rose up their arms and clench their fists with pride.

**_Love you! Love you! Love you!_**

They then split themselves and hug themselves, while making kissing noises.

**_Kiss, kiss, kiss!_**

The digimon cheered at the ongoing performance. Ballistamon, Gumdramon, and Olegmon even dance for the song. Especially for Olegmon, that he's reminded of his _GobbleGobble _chant alongside his crew back in Gold Land. Shoutmon dance with his rocker weapon, while making kissing signs in making fun of the performance.

At the other side of the forest, Beelzemon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Mervamon, and Sparrowmon are still embarrassed as ever of the show. Even Sparrowmon sighs at it.

Taiki look confidential, as he's proud for his friends to act. Kiriha and Ryoma looks disgusted. Nene, Yuu, Ren, and Airu look awkward. As for Tagiru, let's just say he's having fun.

**(End theme)**

Back at Tai's group, the Kai Ascendants have embarrassing looks for what they say.

"Is this part of my dream..?" muttered Tai towards Gokuwmon.

"Talk about _really_ weird." PinkPatamon stated in awkwardness. Athena and X just blankly stare.

Gokuwmon continue observing the show and turn to Tai "I cannot say this but.." He then chuckles a little.

"What? You think it's funny?" surprised Tai.

Gokuwmon calms down, "Ahh, let's keep moving forward." He then walks away, while the Ascendants just shrugged and follows the wise monkey. The group are now leaving the _Love Love Dance_ performance.

xxxxx

**_Tai's Dreamscape/Magical Lake_**

The travelers are nearly out of the forest, and they came across a long lake.

"This lake will lead you all to your next destination." said Gokuwmon.

"All we have to do is follow it?" replied Tai.

"That is exactly my point." said Gokuwmon. "Now look, the lake is making bubbles. But these are not the ordinary."

Just then bubbles are formed and come out of the lake's surface, once Tai and Agumon sees them, the bubbles create images of TK and Kari smiling at their friends.

"TK and Kari!" happily shouted both Taichi and Agumon.

"Pretty bubbles!" Athena shouted.

"Interesting concept here." X stated.

**(****_Dancing Bubbles_**** – Fantasmic from Disney World plays)**

The six wanderers continue walking towards the lake's leading point. More bubbles came out of the lake in forming vivid images as the heroes walk by. The bubbles play the role as fireflies. This kind of art enforces a mood of happiness or a feel of action. The list of anime, cartoons, and other things appear by these bubbles in order.

_First, the Planetary and Kuiper Belt Senshis in the YYGDM-01 universe fight for justice._

_Takato & Guilmon, Henry & Terriermon, and Rika & Renamon from Digimon Tamers in the YYGDM-01 along with Himura & Inumon. They are having fun over the summer._

_Yusuke and his friends from YuYu Hakusho in the YYGDM-01, along with Yui Tsubasa and the Neo Spirit Detectives._

_Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Mai Valentine, and Mako Tsunami from Yugioh in the YYGDM-01._ _Alongside them are Lyn Stromberg, Max Stromberg, and Sam Stromberg_.

_Jaden Yuki and Duel Academy of YYGDM-01._

_Yusei Fudo rides his motorcycle at Crystal Tokyo in YYGDM-01's alternate future._

_Sailor Pluto and Hina/Sailor Neo Pluto of YYGDM-01._

_Kensuke Rainer from Digimon Accel Stream in XLR-8. __Alongside him are the Sistermons, Titaniamon, Slade, and Photondramon._

_TOM from Toonami._

_Dragonball Z._

_Megas XLR._

_Sym Bionic Titan._

_Sector V from Codename: Kids Next Door._

_Mordecai & Rigby from Regular Show._

_Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy._

_Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood._

_Cowboy Bebop._

_Naruto/Shippuden._

_One Piece._

_The Autobots from Transformers Prime._

_Ford & Gardevoir. Along with a teenage version of Delightful Children Ashley the same age as Ford._

_Guilty Crown featuring Shu Ouma, Inori Yuzuriha & Gai Tsutsugami._

_Justice League/Unlimited__._

_Samurai Jack._

_Jackie Chan Adventures._

_Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles._

_Baccano!_

_Hellsing_

_Gun x Sword_

_Durarara!_

_The Nostalgia Critic with Malcolm and Rachel._

_The Angry Video Game Nerd._

_The Nostalgia Chick, The Angry Joe, Cinema Snob, Film Brain, and Phelous._

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

_Teen Titans meeting their Teen Titans Go! incarnations._

_Young Justice_.

_Monster Rancher._

_Flint__the Time Detective._

_Mon Colle Knights._

_Summer Wars._

_Gundam Wing. G Gundam. Gundam SEED/Destiny. Gundam 00._

_Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt._

_High School of the Dead._

_Attack on Titan featuring Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert._

_Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra._

_The Avengers of Marvel Cinematic Universe (also exist in DF-616)._

_Rise of the Guardians._

_Lightning Farron from Final Fantasy XIII watching the sunrise._

_Kratos of God of War._

_League of Legends._

_The Gipsy Danger from Pacific Rim._

_The girls of RWBY._

_Finally, Valkyrie Brunhilde and the six reincarnated Valkyries/Nords from YYGDM-01 above the clouds._

The wanderers are reaching the lake's endpoint as the bubbles stop producing.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_Tai's Dreamscape/The Shores_**

When the travelers reach the destination, it eventually leads to the ocean. Looking in amazement, while the Ascendants just stand there in the shores of how they will cross the open seas. Should Agumon digivolve to either MetalGreymon or VictoryGreymon, or fuse to become Omega X to fly? Not possible, because it would not be fair for this kind of travelling.

"This ocean is so pretty." Athena watches in amazement.

"I can't let Agumon digivolve or become Omega X to fly across." said Tai. "It wouldn't be fair."

"We don't know what we can do." PinkPatamon muttered.

Gokuwmon gives a solution, "Perhaps you needed a boat."

Just then a motorboat appears by imagination on the shores.

"Oh thanks!" said Tai. "Wait, so you're coming with us?"

"No I cannot." said Gokuwmon. "This is where I stop here, for you Ascendants must go on your own.

"What do you mean by that?" X questioned.

"Somewhere in the ocean, more obstacles wait, and the evil forces will soon arise. That is why you're destined to be heroes of Fantasmic."

The monkey warrior turned and walks away. "I bid you farewell by travelling with you all."

"Wait! How am I supposed to do it!" shouted Tai at Gokuwmon.

But the monkey digimon did not answered, as he continues walking till he disappears in the clear mist. The Ascendants are left disapproved, but they have no choice but to continue on their own.

"Looks like we have no other choice, Agumon." Tai said to his partner.

xxxxx

**_Tai's Dreamscape/Open Oceans_**

**(****_Jiminy, Monstro_**** – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World)**

Soon, the heroes are using the motorboat to the open oceans. The waves are calm, and the sun sets. Despite Gokuwmon's departure, the heroes keep moving forward. Who knows what roadblocks they will encounter.

"What's the worse that could happen?" wondered Agumon.

Just then a storm blows! Rain falls down, thunderstorms strike, and waves clashes. It makes the travelers hard to control the boat, as waves keep moving fast.

"You had to ask." Tai comically glared at Agumon.

"Still guys, we got to keep moving from this storm." X said.

As they struggle to move the boat, they heard a moving noise. The Kai Digidestined are alert of what they hear.

"What was that!?" X shouted.

A blowing sound is heard, and just then a whale like figure moves across the surface. Their boat feels trembling at the huge creature. As it gets closer, the whale looks like a blue sperm whale, with a dark brown, helmet like face that lacks its eyes. It's a Whamon! But this is not the same Whamon that befriended the original digidestined, it is in fact a wild one, giving a frightful presence of Monstro from Pinocchio.

"Holy cow!" cried out Tai.

The heroes tried to escape from the creature's sight. But the Whamon wildly sense its prey as it swims in fast speed towards them.

"He's after us!" Agumon yelled.

"Yeah, and he's gonna eat us!" added Tai.

They move the motorboat as much as they can, but the Whamon open its mouth so wide, that it swallows them whole! The boat is also destroyed as a result.

Inside the beast's body, it's nothing but dark for the heroes to see.

"AHH! We're inside a Whamon's belly!" Athena said in fright.

"Do something Tai!" X said to Tai.

It gives a scary feeling that they are trapped inside and are about to get digested, contrasting their experience of this Whamon to the one they befriended. But Tai has a plan to get out.

"Agumon! Help us out!"

"Right you are! **_Pepper breath_**!"

Obeying his friend, Agumon fires an ember at the beast's ceiling. That effect, made the Whamon inhaling itself a bit. Then, it sneezes so loudly that the whale spits out the heroes to the ocean surface.

"We made it out alive!" said Tai as he and Agumon swim around to keep themselves in the surface. X, Athena and PinkPatamon swim as well in staying together.

The Whamon roared in ferocity in seeing its prey escaping, and is about launch another attack.

"Here it comes!" cried out Tai.

As the heroes are ready for the worst, a loud cannon was heard. More cannon shots emerge, that scares the Whamon away to the deep seas. When the heroes turn around to see who's behind this, they are shocked to see a huge pirate ship. Sooner or later, they will be captured and held hostage.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

The bubbles of the revision gave an expanded cast which was pretty neat. I originally would have thought Wreck it Ralph, but I can't put Disney characters in a 'Disney parody' because it's against my code.

Oh no! The company is captured by a pirate ship! Will they fight? Find out on the next revise chapter.


	3. Of Pirates and Dances

Will the heroes be free of the pirate ship? Find out.

xxxxx

**_Tai' Dreamscape/Pirate Ship_**

**(Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix – ****_Captain Hook's Pirate Ship_****)**

Tai & Agumon, Athena & PinkPatamon, and X are now tied up by a band of pirates in their ship. Yes, they are 'rescued' by them from the wild Whamon, but that doesn't mean their friends.

"Aww not with pirates!" Athena said while PinkPatamon angrily struggles to be free.

"Umm, will you let us go?" inquired Tai. "We got somewhere to be."

"I am afraid you're not leaving in my sight." a rough voice is heard.

The Ascendants turned to see the leader of the pirates. All of the crew members show their respects to their captain, and even out of fear. The pirate captain looks young, has gray hair and a small beard, a scar on his left cheek, blue eyes, a light black hat with a skull, a light black shirt and jacket with red and yellow stripes, a gold bracelet with a hook weapon on his left hand, light black pants with gray and brown belts, left brown boots, and a metal right foot with a brown color at the end. The pirate carries a gun-like rapier with his right hand.

"Who the heck are you?" stared Tai.

"I am CaptainHookmon.", said the captain. "Captain of the ship and ruler of the seven seas!"

Tai then snickered a little, "You don't seem all high and mighty to me."

"Yeah, all you did is steal treasure right in your ass." X sarcastically joked.

"Shut up!" yelled CaptainHookmon. "Even I do look ridiculous, I am still threatening."

"Who said to you? Proof to us by doing something evil." said Tai.

"Tai!" shouted Agumon, Athena, PinkPatamon and X.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." said Tai confidentially.

"Oh but of course!" replied CaptainHookmon. "I did such a thing."

The dastardly digimon showed his hostages a girl standing in a plank. She has brown hair and a light blue dress, reminding Wendy from Peter Pan. The girl is frightened that she's about to walk the plank. It's obvious that Wendy is her name.

"What!" yelled out Tai as he and Agumon breaks free of the ropes easily, much to CaptainHookmon and the pirates' surprise. Athena & PinkPatamon and X do the same thing as well.

"Now you gone too far!" PinkPatamon cried out.

"You let that girl go!" Tai ordered.

CaptainHookmon is somehow surprise, yet regains his composure. "Never! One false move and this lassie fall off the plank!"

**(End Theme)**

"I don't think so, CaptainHookmon!" a brave voice is heard.

"What! It cannot be!" surprised CaptainHookmon as he turn up to see a familiar person above the crow's nest, along with a companion of his. Wendy is happy that her hero will come to her rescue. Even the Ascendants were surprise to see unexpected allies.

**(Cue Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep – ****_Neverland Battle_****)**

The brave hero has blond hair, pointy ears, a green hat with a red feather, red eyes, a light brown mouth mask covering his mouth, light green and yellow jacket with a white shirt underneath, green pants, and brown shoes. Also he carries a dagger as his weapon.

His companion has blond hair with a light green bow for her ponytail, four yellow fairy wings, light blue short tanktop, wears a bell as her necklace, light green short pants, bronze yellow clawed gloves, bronze yellow spike boots, and has a arrowed heart tattoo on her left leg. She carries a spear as her weapon.

"Petermon and Tinkermon!" yelled out CaptainHookmon.

"Petermon!", happily shouted Wendy.

"You mean he looks like Peter Pan from those fairy tales?" wondered Athena in awe.

"Yep. The one and only." said Petermon cheerfully. "Same old evil stuff you did, cap. So say your prayers for kidnapping Wendy."

After he said that, Petermon and Tinkermon fly down to face the pirates. The pirates attempt to slice Petermon with their swords, but they are defeated real easily. Tinkermon quickly rescues Wendy just in time.

"Your safe now, Wendy." said Tinkerbell smiling before heading off to help Petermon.

"I guess we should join the fight, Tai." inquired X.

"You bet!" answered Tai.

**_Agumon Warp Shinka! VictoryGreymon!_**

VictoryGreymon charged towards the pirates and easily pulverize them with just his fists.

**_PinkPatamon Armored Shinka! Pegacormon!_**

PinkPatamon becomes a winged Pegasus-like alicorn as she also easily defeats the pirates.

"Hey! You guys are joining the fight too?" said Petermon to VictoryGreymon and Tai.

"Sure thing!" said Tai smiling. "My name is Tai and this is my partner Agumon that's helping you out."

"I am the watcher, X." the masked watcher greeted the Neverland heroes.

"And I'm Athena and with my friend, PinkPatamon." Athena happily said.

"Well your digimon can handle a bunch of baddies like them." nodded Petermon as he continues finishing up the pirates.

When VictoryGreymon, Pegacormon, Petermon, and Tinkermon finishing up CaptainHookmon's goons, the captain simply stand there, but then decide to engage his foes.

"That's it!" yelled CaptainHookmon while raising his rapier. "If it's a fight you want, come and get it!"

"Let's say we team up and show him whose boss." inquired VictoryGreymon to Petermon.

"Let's give it our best." answered Petermon. Both digimon draw their weapons.

Tinkermon smiled and sat on a porch to watch the showdown, Pegacormon watch the fight as well.

"This outta be fun.", Tinkermon smirked.

Tai, Athena, X, and Wendy are all cheering for VictoryGreymon and Petermon to win.

And the battle starts! There are opponents dueling, swords clashing, and many blockings. Neither of them back down. CaptainHookmon tries to make a blow to Petermon, but the hero dodged the attack easily. VictoryGreymon attempts to hits CaptainHookmon with his sword, but the captain cowardly dodge it.

"Ha! Is that all!" taunted CaptainHookmon.

Both VictoryGreymon and Petermon look each other and smirk.

**_"Dramon Breaker!"_**

**_"Snipe Sting!"_**

Both of their attacks blow the dastardly captain by pushing down below the deck. Then CaptainHookmon falls down to the ocean. He swims up the surface to catch his breath, but then he hears a familiar tick-tock sound.

**(Theme fades)**

"Oh no." muttered CaptainHookmon frighteningly as he turned to see a huge, red crocodile-like digimon with a long purple armored snout, light blue fins on its legs, and two light blue sails on its back for its two tails. It's Leviamon, and this one once ate CaptainHookmon's right leg. Note that this is not the same Mao King from YYGDM-01 (which his data was eventually absorbed by Kotori's MetalSeadramon). Now the sea monster is satisfied in eating the rest of his meal.

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_, the cowardly captain comically screamed as he runs away on the ocean surface, while Leviamon is after him.

xxxxx

**_Tai' Dreamscape/Pirate Ship (Dance Area)_**

On the pirate ship, Tai & Agumon (who already devolves), Athena & PinkPatamon (same as Agumon), and X all laugh and watches CaptainHookmon retreating. While Petermon does the same thing, alongside carrying Wendy to safety. Tinkermon is quite amused.

"Thanks for the help, man." as Tai turns his head, Petermon's group is gone.

"Where are they?" Athena questioned.

"Beats me." X said.

"Oh. I guess they left." Tai chuckles. "I wonder where this pirate ship will take us next?"

"Don't be stupid, 'stupid' Tai." a tomboyish voice is heard.

Tai and Agumon surprisingly turned and saw Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon! "Sora and Biyomon!", both shouted.

"Well that's an unexpected surprise." Said X.

"It's uncle Tai's girlfriend!" Said Athena.

"What are you doing here?" explained Tai.

"Hey I'm around because your dream told me too." replied Sora. "Your already my boyfriend, so its time to do your part."

"What part?" wondered Tai.

"A dance." smiled Sora.

"A dance?" widened Tai, as his clothing is changed into a formal tuxedo. Agumon does the same too. Sora's clothing is changed into a beautiful dress in ready for the dream event.

**(Cue ****_Princess Medley_**** – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World)**

The ship sails automatically, a bright light shins from the clouds, above the decks to start.

Both Tai and Sora lock into each others eyes, then they hold each other for a dance. It is love at first sight. Tai cannot resist it, neither is Sora.

X is satisfied of watching the dance. Athena & PinkPatamon are very happy at this. So does Agumon and Biyomon.

As Tai and Sora continue dancing, they saw two other couples appear to join the fun. One was Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa. The other is Dimitri Ishida and Karin Osaka (she is wearing a formal dress similar to her Sailor Sedna uniform). Gabumon, Palmon, and Faith the Patamon are in the porch with Agumon and Biyomon, watching. Keke appears as well.

"You guys too?" both Tai and Sora said surprisingly.

"Keke, is that you?" X saw her.

"Yeah Tai." said Matt. "You guys don't want to have all the fun. Right Meems?" Mimi giggles.

Dimitri said, "Besides, this formal event looks amazing." He then smiles, same as Karin.

"You wouldn't mind being all along, X." Keke said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" replied Tai.

The three couples (along with X & Keke joining) dance around the ship for their love to flourish. Besides them, there are other dance couples appearing out of nowhere: Takato & Rika, Kensuke Rainer & Christina Denton, Tyra Vanderbilt & Helena Souza (yes, they are lesbian), Usagi & Mamoru, Rei & Hiei, Yusuke & Keiko, Yugi & Tea, Kaiba & Lyn, Kurama & Maya, Kuwabara & Yukina, Minako & Rio, Makoto & Mako, and Ami & Vega. The ship continues sailing forward with eternal blessing.

Yamato's voice is briefly head inside Matt's head, _"You're having a good time, matty boy. This dancing routine is getting ridiculous."_

The calm ocean soothes the enchantment. The formal dance then reaches its climax, someday "My boyfriend will come."

It switches to Tai and Sora look each others faces.

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too, Taichi."

The dance couples and the digimon all happily watched, as both Tai and Sora are about to kiss. But before their lips meet, Sora disappears!

**(End theme)**

"Wh-What the hell?!" widened Tai in shocked.

"What's happening?!" said X in disarray.

All the other dance couples disappear as well. Leaving Tai & Agumon, Athena & PinkPatamon and X all alone. As they are about to react, the pirate ship and ocean disappear, making the heroes fall down to a black void as they screamed.

xxxxx

**_Tai's Dreamspace/Dark Forest_**

When Tai & Agumon, Athena & PinkPatamon, and X all woke up, they are now in a dark forest-like area. A danger has awaited them as Tai glares up in a gothic castle at the end of the forest.

"So Gokuwmon's words are indeed true." X muttered.

"Of that matter, we have to stop them." Tai said.

The evil forces are preparing their darkness, and the Kai Ascendants are destined to save Taichi's dream. Their nightmare is about to begin.

xxxxx

More changes are set. There are more additional couples to the dance scene. Next are the villains, the one we're waiting for.


	4. The Nightmare Begins!

We're down to the villains appearing.

xxxxx

**_Tai's Dreamscape/Burizalor's Castle_**

**(Cue Evil Queen/Magic Mirror – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World)**

The dream dimension has taken an ominous turn to the worse. Inside the gothic castle is spooky. There was little light, only candles flicking. Shadow fades every time, yet they reappear. Deep into the halls lies the throne room. There's a sinister figure inside this room.

The figure looks like a relatively slender white skinned alien with purple features and black lips. He reveals himself as Burizalor, former tyrant of the Digi-verse, till his defeat by Omega X, and later slain by Angemon X.

Here, he is plotting revenge against Taichi by holding an item called 'The Mirror of Fate'. What does he do with it?

"Now come forth my Mirror of Fate. Show the foreseen of how to control Taichi's dream." Burizalor demanded. The mirror glows light, yellowish green. "Send me an answer!"

The mirror speaks in an enigmatic tone, _**"Fate is everything, overlord. The boy of courage overcomes everything alongside his cohorts, but here...their dreams will warp into darkness. The hero will be trap between light and darkness, and fate will get back into him."**_

Burizalor smiles evilly and shouts himself. "Then I will have powers far greater than HELL!" A horrific scream is heard.

A dark thunderstorm appears outside, surrounding the castle, which makes Tai and company rush inside to find the source of their problems. Back to Burizalor, he is glowing with a purple aura as he evilly smirks.

He is now at full power when first fought Omega X back at Planet Spira, with a muscular appearance, and purple devil horns and wings.

"Now I can turn their dreams into a pure nightmare. _**Imagine this**_!"

**(End theme)**

**(Dragonball Z – Babidi Casts Spell)**

Burizalor notice something, and turned to see Tai & Agumon, Max Kamiya, and Athena & PinkPatamon appearing.

"So it was you behind this!" X exclaimed.

"BURIZALOR!", shocked Tai and Agumon, and give hateful glares at the tyrant.

Athena couldn't believe she saw the maniacal tyrant in person.

"Sorry you Ascendant brats, your place is in...HERE!" bellowed Burizalor as he uses the Mirror of Fate on them. The mirror's power glows yellowish green as it traps Tai and his friends inside! Nobody can escape from its infinite prison. Burizalor's victory is at hand.

"Mirror of Fate, summon the villains I call."

The mirror ominously speaks, _**"You have...the power..."**_

"To control his mind", Burizalor finishes the mirror's sentences and laughs evilly. The dream world is already changing shape to a nightmarish place.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tai's Dreamscape/Demented Carnival**_

Tai & Agumon, X, and Athena & PinkPatamon are trying to find their way out, but its no use.

"Wait till I get my hands of him!" angrily shouted Tai. "He ruined my chance to kiss Sora, and now he's going to take over my dreams!"

"Easy for you to say!" X added, not forgetting the fact that the tyrant ruined his chances with Keke.

"Well, not as it seems as yourself, fools!", a cackled voice answered their attention.

The heroes turned to see a Babidi knockoff. In fact, it is the impish wizard DarkMagimon, the one that released the D-Reaper.

"DarkMagimon!", the Ascendants shouted.

DarkMagimon replied, "It's so excited! I could have cheered you in your heroicness, but your banters annoy me. Here's how my dark magic is done for you!"

**(Cue Poor Unfortunate Souls – Little Mermaid (Disneyland Fantasmic version))**

The impish wizard laughs and cast a spell in warping the place into a demented funhouse. The heroes are uncomfortable at his magic.

"Hello.", said DarkMagimon as he starts dancing around with his twisted magic.

The Ascendants just stare at his tricks, as if they are nearly under a trance.

"I don't even know if I have to say." chanted DarkMagimon. "But I can't help but being a twisted wizard." He chuckled evily as he summons two knockoffs of Pui Pui and Yakon; PuiPuimon and MajuYakonmon. "Now chase them for your enjoyment!"

The Ascendants fearfully run away from those two monsters. Normally they wouldn't run away for a fight, but the villains..they are now controlling Tai's mind, as if the heroes have felt fear at this point. This is because of DarkMagimon's magic that affects his victims.

"Do I use my minions for my service?" The wizard continues singing. "Or use them as trash? But who cares, I got magic to help the darkness like catching a trout!"

The three Ascendants and their digimon continue their escape from PuiPuimon and MajuYakonmon around the funhouse, but DarkMagimon's minions eventually corner them. Tai tries to punch PuiPuimon, but he is swat aside. Agumon tries to fire _Pepper Breath_ at MajuYakonmon, but the monster deflects it with his claws and Agumon is knocked back. Athena & PinkPatamon are too scared to do anything, while X stands guard in protecting his friends. DarkMagimon reappears and gloats at the heroes, while they fiercely glared at the wizard.

"You imbeciles would have great use to me, but our plan is to destroy you slowly!"

With that, DarkMagimon cast a dark spell.

**_"Papapara!"_**

Tai's group fell down to a void screaming, while DarkMagimon gleefully watches.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tai's Dreamscape/Warping**_

The Ascendants are still screaming as they keep falling down to the warping void. They then hear two sinister voices taunting them.

"Looks like the trash has fallen down the hole!" an aristocratic tone is heard from the vampiric Myotismon.

"Indeed." A deep voice is bellowed by the black knight of DXW-06, DarkKnightmon. "They will see the next part of our nightmares."

The heroes keep screaming to the next area as the two villains are heard laughing.

xxxxx

_**Tai's Dreamscape/Feudal Japan**_

**(Cue Kung Fu Panda 2 – Po and Shen/Face to Face)**

When both heroes arrive in the next twisted place, they are in an area that is similar to Feudal Japan, in which is set ablaze with a firestorm. There are no inhabitants around, just a cryptic place of destruction. The oriental buildings are burn down by the flames. The heroes are aghast of this place, who could have done this?

"This can't be happening." X is shocked.

"No..No!" Athena is saddened by the place's desolation. PinkPatamon and Agumon are upset at this as well.

"Why? Why of all people.." Tai muttered angry.

"Aww..Don't be so sadden by the losses." a sly voice is heard, as Tai and Agumon hear small metal footsteps.

As it gets close, they see a peacock-size villain smirking. The peafowl's appearances is albino, his robes are white with gray linings and a black lining, he's equipped with metal looking feet, and his tail feathers are magnificently red and with black dots. He looks like Lord Shen from Kung Fu Panda 2. The heroes sense a malicious presence on this peacock.

"Who are you!" yelled Tai.

"I am ShenPeacockmon of Planet Dynasty. Let's say I am new to your so called 'dreams'", answered the sinister peafowl digimon.

"Are you gonna fight us for real this time, or just act like a coward!"

"No-."

"Oh so that's it! All the villains we encounter so far can't even take this seriously!" Tai said angrily, while Agumon growls at ShenPeacockmon. "You monsters are controlling my dreams in making me like a joke!"

"That's right!" X added. "You devious villains have gone too far by doing this."

"Oh don't worry." calmly reassured ShenPeacockmon. "I'll bring someone to fight you seriously, I _promise_."

**(End theme)**

"Yes, it is time." an insect-like voice is heard.

The Ascendants are shock of what they hear of another enemy from the past. The peacock digimon turned behind to see another figure coming out of the shadows of a burning building. It look like a horrific green insect humanoid with pink predatory eyes, blue veins, an orange orifice mouth, lizard-like feet, bug-like wings, and a long tail with a sharp stinger in the end. It is Virus, but in his imperfect form.

"Virus.." said Tai.

"That's him? He looks gross!" Athena X shouted as she heard the stories of him by her father and such.

**(Cue Imperfect Cell's Theme – Dragonball Z)**

"Enter _**DATAMON'S LABORATORY!**_"

xxxxx

_**Tai's Dreamscape/Datamon's Laboratory**_

After the monster said that, the area changes in a 180 degree turn to Datamon's twisted laboratory. ShenPeacockmon is nowhere to be seen. Taichi and Agumon are ready for a big fight.

"Let's fuse Agumon!" Tai said to his partner.

"You betcha!" Agumon replied.

Both then fuse to the mighty Ascendant that looks like Super Saiyan Goku with the spiky blond hair, except he has orange armor and a black battlesuit underneath.

"I am the warrior of justice, Omega X!" the Ascendant proclaims to Imperfect Virus.

"Uncle Tai! Go get him!" Athena cheered. PinkPatamon watches.

"It's up to him for now." X stated.

And the battle commences. Omega X tries to smak Virus down, but the monster evades and hides in one of the machines. He could be anywhere in the shadows. As Omega X searches his, a tail appears and attempts to stab and siphon him for energy. But the Ascendant senses the surprise attack and easily evades it.

"Hehehehehe, **_Terra Beam!_**" shouted Virus as he fires an orange beam at Omega X.

_"_**_Terra Beam!_**_"_ Omega X does the same as both beams are locked in a beam struggle. The feeling briefly remind both sides of the War Games.

Eventually, an explosion occurred as a result of the beam's energy. Neither opponent will back down.

"And now, get ready for my next form!" Virus insanely chortled as he starts his horrific transformation.

As Virus finishes transforming, his appearance becomes muscular and semi-humanoid. His crown becomes straight up instead of a V-shape, his eyes are now shape like a human's with a blue color, his mouth now looks like a fish or a frog, his wings are gone as a transition like a pupa, his feet becomes orange-like boots, and his tail is colored orange.

"You got to be kidding." Omega X muttered.

Semi Perfect Virus rushes and tried to lay a hard punch, but his opponent avoids it. Omega X counters him with a punch and receives damage, but Virus counters back by punching Omega X in the face. Both back off and fly up to fire ki-blasts at each other. Some of those blast damage or destroyed part of the machinery environment. X and Athena & PinkPatamon take cover from the attacks.

**_"Evil Inferno!"_** shouted Virus as he fired dark energy.

Omega X swiftly evades himself from Virus' attack, then he does an _'Ascendant Combination'_ by delivering many blows on Virus.

Virus charges yet again, but Omega X retaliates.

**_"Gaia Breaker!"_**_,_ as Omega X said that, he reflect Virus' charge attack by forming a yellow energy sword, pulverizing him to the ground. Virus gets up and growls.

**(End theme)**

As X watches the battle, he noticed a remote control device. This is the device use to deactivate the artificials, and wonder what it could do to Virus. Virus saw this and is shocked.

"STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING!" warned the bio-artificial.

"Way the go, X!" Omega X said.

"No problem Tai, because this ends here and now!" countered X. "If I press this button, I can terminate you for good!"

**(Cue Cell Returns – Dragonball Z)**

Seemly victorious, X presses the button on the device, hoping to help Omega X defeat Virus. But the watcher is dead wrong, the bio-artificial has trick his opponents all along, as his power is increasing at a high rate.

"WHAT?!" aghast Omega X. X and Athena & PinkPatamon have the same feeling as well.

"This power is all MINE!" shouted Virus, as he immediately transform into his Perfect form! His skin becomes pale white, the exo-armor is light green, black shoulders and lower legs, yellow boots, and a humanoid face with a smug expression.

The malicious artificial then bellows.

**_"TAICHI'S DREAM IS ALL MINE TO PERFECTION!"_**

Perfect Virus flies up and charges a huge black Terra Beam. The heroes are shock of what he's going to do.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS, VIRUS!" X shouted.

"I don't wanna die!" Athena cried out.

"_Sayonara!__** SOLAR TERRA BEAM!**__"_

**(End theme)**

After the devilish artificial announce his ultimate attack, the dark Terra Beam fires at Omega X, Athena & PinkPatamon, and X without warning, as the screen fades bright white. What is happening to our heroes now?

xxxxx

While not much has change, Bagramon is replaced by DarkKnightmon. Now I feel that Bagramon should be Mufasa!

There will be two villains that'll replace Lucemon and Apocalymon from my original version. Next chapter will be our heroes defeating the villains (again).


	5. The Nightmare Ends!

The horror won't end, will Taichi and Agumon make their last stand?

xxxxx

**Tai's Dreamscape/GranDracmon's Underworld**

**(Fantasmic Disney World – Hade's Theme)**

As the white light cleared, Omega X, Athena X, and X are instead in yet another area. The dark place looks like _an underworld of Hades_. The Ascendants saw another villain appearing. It's a towering demon that the lower waist is a centaur like monster with two armored heads, while the upper half is a masked humanoid with long hair. His name is GranDracmon, Kensuke Rainer/Dramon X's arch nemesis.

"Hmph! I never expected you to come, Taichi." the devious demon lord said in an boisterous tone. "I wish it could have been 'Kenny'!"

"What do you want GranDracmon?" growled Omega X. "Virus is toying us here."

"I am just doing my job to tease the hell out of yah! You fools have all the greatness here. However.. With our nightmarish games eclipsing your dreams, every one of you will be absorbed by us!"

"Yes." A female figure appears behind GranDracmon. She is the evil clone of Sailor Sedna named Sailor Andes, AKA Nirak Akaso. "You'll be happy to stay with our company."

"You're not my mom!" Athena cried out to Andes.

"Well excuse me, little midget!" Andes taunt the girl.

The Ascendants fiercely glared at GranDracmon and Sailor Andes, hoping to tear them apart. But the demon lord then interrupts.

"Oh! You know this one more thing!"

**(Theme fades away)**

GranDracmon chuckled, and the lights of the area went off to complete darkness, leaving the demon's eyes staring at the tensed Omega X, X, and Athena & PinkPatamon.

xxxxx

**_Tai's Dreamscape/Dark Mountain_**

**(Cue Night on Bald Mountain/Hellfire – Fantasmic from Tokyo DisneySea)**

Then these eyes change shape into fiercer yellow looking. As the darkness clears away, reveals a gigantic dark mountain that below ground is a hellish graveyard with spike trees of some sort. The three heroes' are aghast as they encounter another villain way above. An over 200 foot tall demon humanoid with a massive frame – upper body wise coupled with giant tree trunk shaped legs. Atop his head he wore a massive helmet with horns jutting out of the sides. His face had blood red eyes, blood-red lips and a pale blue face. He had a third eye on his forehead. He wore a long-sleeved robe of crimson thread covered in gold patterns and symbols which writhed and twisted across the surface, forming demonic sigils which burned at the eyes and seemed to give off small bits of flame which danced around the hem of the robe. His wings were large and bat-like, and cast long shadows. He had a pair of huge curling black horns with red stripes growing from the side of his head. He had a long spiky tail ending in a pointed barb. He wore a helmet with a face-guard twisted to look like the mouth of a grinning demon, with glowing jewels set farther up to look like eyes. Holes were made for his two horns to grow from. His robes hung open over his bare chest black trousers with more twisting gold designs on them. His hands were shaped into huge claws, with blood-red nails. Around his neck was a medallion with a pentagram carved into it. On his chest were black markings stylized to look like an evil face. He also wore dark purple boots with spikes at the tips. It's Valmarmon, the Devil Digi-God of the YYGDM-01 Digi-verse.

"We've heard of you before!" X cried out. "You're Valmarmon!"

"Correct, Digi-watcher." The demon digimon answered. "You meddlesome fools are about to experience my pure nightmare.

On top of the mountain standing next to the huge demon is a corrupted dragon knight named Madoudramon.

"Yes, our master will give a damn of the show to all." The dark knight announces. "Call forth the depths of _**Digital Hell**_!"

As Madoudramon said that, the Ascendants feel the ground shaking violently. It furiously cracks open that reveals molten lava; horrific moans are heard in the earthly depths below.

"I'm scared!" Athena cried out with her digimon partner.

Hands reach to climb out of the cracks, revealing Digimon villains as rotting zombies: Evil Pharaohmon, Myotismon (YYGDM-01), Diaboromon, Piedmon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, Devitamamon, Daimaomon, Barbamon, Mephistomon, and NeoDevimon. They look nothing like their former selves, as their moaning shudders the Ascendants.

Then more of Valmarmon's legion stands beside Madoudramon: BlazeSuzakumon, QuakeGenbumon, StormSeiryuumon, AuroraByakkomon, VictoryDevidramon, and ChaosGallantmon.

"Heh. I like where this is going." ChaosGallantmon snickered.

"Indeed. See how our oppositions face us." Madoudramon replied.

"Tai, looks like we will help you from those goons." X said to the Ascendant.

"Count me in, uncle!" Athena swallows her fear, as she and PinkPatamon fuse to become Athena X.

With that the three Ascendants charge forth at the Decay Zombies. Omega X holds down Evil Pharaohmon, Diaboromon, Daimaomon, and Piedmon. X fights Mephistomon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Devitamamon. Athena X defends against Myotismon (YYGDM), Barbamon, and NeoDevimon.

The zombies growled and attempt to lunge at the heroes. Omega X then slice down Diaboromon's arms, punches through EvilPharaohmon in the gut, beheaded Piedmon with a kick, and blast Daimaomon to dust. X uses an explosion wave to take down the digi-zombies at once. Athena X simply fires her ki blasts at her opponents to dust.

With the Decay-Zombies easily defeated by the Ascendants, Omega X intensely stares at his foes. "You guys are next."

"Very well then, attack!" Madoudramon cried out. Valmarmon simply watches the show.

Omega X faces off with ChaosGallantmon, VictoryDevidramon and BlazeSuzakumon. ChaosGallantmon fires a lightning jolt, VictoryDeviDramon launches his broadsword, and BlazeSuzakumon conjures a lava bird that looks like the Firebird from _Fantasia 2000_.

"Is that all?" Omega X smirk and launches. _**"Terra Beam!"**_

The Ascendant fires his signature move that engulfs the three evil digimon.

Meanwhile, X & Athena X vs QuakeGenbumon, StormSeiryuumon, and AuroraByakkomon. Athena X defends herself against StormSeiryuumon and QuakeGenbumon, then she kicks them real hard to blow them away. AuroraByakkomon tries to mauled X, but the watcher dodges his claws and blasts the Demon Beast General to nothing.

Madoudramon is somehow surprised, but Valmarmon smirks. "My turn."

The three Ascendants fly around Valmarmon, as the demon digimon attempts to squash or shoot fire balls at them like little ants. Athena X fires her blasts at Valmarmon, but it only serves to tickle him.

"It won't work!" Athena X cried out.

"Then we just have to spin around!" Omega X said as his speed keeps moving around with the help of his friends. Valmarmon tries to catch up to them, but the Ascendants' speed becomes too much to get a full target. Eventually, Valmarmon's body loses balance as a result, and becomes fatigue.

"Lord Valmarmon!" Madoudramon cried out.

"Give it up." said Tai. "You can't win!"

Valmarmon slowly recovers from his fatigue and calmly smiled. "This is just the beginning_. _**_SUPREME DARKNESS!_**_"_

Laughing bellow, the Digi-Devil unleashes his most powerful attack, a devastating dark hurricane-like energy at Omega X, X, and Athena X. The heroes shield themselves, as the devastation engulfs them...

**(Music Ends)**

xxxxx

_**Tai's Dreamscape/Ragnarok Wasteland**_

When it clears, the three Ascendants found themselves in one, last villainous area. The skies are yellowish white. The wasteland is completely devastated. It reminds _Ragnarok_, the Norse Mythology version of the End of the World. The heroes are shocked and look at the area, reminding that this will be the end of his dream world, if the heroes cannot stop the villains.

Omega X becomes fatigue as a result of fighting Valmarmon's Legion.

"Uncle Tai!" Athena X cried out.

"Taichi! You right!?" worried X.

"I'm alright. I just need a bit longer." replied Omega X.

**(Cue Maleficent & Mickey – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World)**

A deep, evil voice called **_"Now you shall deal with me."_**

The Ascendants are alert from the voice and readied themselves, as they confront an evil shadow. The shadow finishes his sentence.

**_"And all the powers of MY IMAGINATION!"_**

X shouted, "OH NO!"

The shadow laughs evilly, as it slowly forms shape surrounded by fire. The skies grow darker than ever to symbolize the final villain. As the darkness continues forming, it becomes shape like a great wyvern. The darkness has cleared, revealing a black, spike armored dragon. His horns are devilishly curved, wings are black as the shadows, and have red eyes that can scare a weak willed soul. His name is Alduindramon, parody Alduin from the _Elder Scrolls Skyrim_.

Omega X, X, and Athena X are aghast of so much darkness inside the dramon. It is beyond any villain they previously encountered. As Alduindramon stood still in showing superiority, he roars and breaths fire at the area, making the area a fiery battlefield.

Images of previous villains appear, as they are giving power to Alduindramon:

_"HAHAHAHAHA! Imagine this!"_ Burizalor called.

_"Hahahahaha!"_ cackled DarkMagimon.

_"Hahahaha!"_ laughed Myotismon.

_"Hahahaha!"_ deeply laugh DarkKnightmon.

_"Hmhmhmhmhm!"_ sneered ShenPeacockmon.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ laugh Perfect Virus.

_"Oh YEAHahaha!"_ laugh GranDracmon.

_Valmarmon growls in excitement._

As they are done gloating, Alduindramon becomes bigger and stronger to the point of being referred as _Nightmare Alduindramon_. The evil dramon meets his eyes at the Ascendants, signifying their fated battle.

"This is it." state Omega X as he looks at Nightmare Alduindramon. "It's now or nothing."

The three Ascendants charge at the dragon and Omega X attempts to strike with his 'Gaia Breaker'. But Nightmare Alduindramon dodged the energy sword and flies up to the sky, while the heroes follow the black wyvern. It has becomes a sky battle. Nightmare Alduindramon breaths purple fire at X and Athena X, but the brave warriors dodge the incoming attack. The Ascendants and the dramon circle around, firing fireballs and ki blasts at each other. X charges at Alduindramon, but the dark dramon slap his opponent with his wing so hard, that it make X stagger, then the dragon slams X to the ground. Athena X tries to come to her friends' aid, but Nightmare Alduindramon breaths ice that freezes her legs, thus making her fall down to the ground. Angered, Omega X tries to counter with a huge blast, but Nightmare Alduindramon shoots down the Ascendant with a fireball, pummeling him to the ground.

**(Music Ends)**

The three Ascendants are being bruised by their injuries.

"Is that all you warriors can do?" taunted Nightmare Alduindramon while flapping his wings.

"Taichi!" X yelled at his comrade. "Get up! Please."

Despite his injuries, Omega X slowly gets up while X and Athena X watches.

**(Cue Mickey Walks on Water-Evil Destroyed – Fantasmic from Disney World)**

"Guys, please lend me your powers to defeat him." Omega X convinced.

"Alright Tai, we are counting on you." X answered.

"Please defeat that evil dragon, uncle Tai!" Athena X cried out.

Aftewards, X and Athena X bestow some of their energy to their friend that Omega X starts to power up. He's reaching a new level.

Alduindramon look down in pure shocked, "It cannot be. Are you the _DramonBorn_?"

Standing amidst is Omega X in a new form similar to VictoryGreymon's Fury Blitz. His appearance remains the same except with the red aura, spiky crimson hair and eyes, and slightly tanned skin. With the power of his dreams and imagination, Omega X becomes the Ascendant God!

"No, I am _Omega X_, and this is your end!"

As the Ascendant God said that, he cups his hands and forms a reddish-orange energy. **_"God Terra..."_**

Alduindramon roars and opens his mouth in charging up a black-light purplish flare. **_"Shadow..."_**

**_"GOD TERRA BEAM!"_**

**_"SHADOW FLARE!"_**

Both attacks fired and are locked in a beam struggle. Ascendant God Omega X pushes back Nightmare Alduindramon's attack, while the dark dramon attempts to push back. But Omega X will never give up, and just then, bright sunlight from the clouds appear to stun Alduindramon, while Omega X has a chance to push his Terra Beam at the villain to his fullest. X and Athena X are awed by the climax.

**_"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_** Alduindramon roared as he is slowly engulfed by the Terra Beam.

Images of the villains show their defeat by Omega X's _God Terra Beam_ at the same time.

_Valmarmon let loose a blood-curdling scream._

_"WHAT THE HELL?!"_ shouted GranDracmon.

_"IMPOSSIBLE! I AM PERFECT!"_ screamed Virus.

_"How could this be happening?!"_ shocked ShenPeacockmon.

_DarkKnightmon let a bellow in defeat._

_"What is this!"_ shocked Myotismon.

_"AAAAAHHHH!"_ DarkMagimon loudly scream.

_"CURSE YOU TAICHI!"_ screamed Burizalor upon being defeated. _"I WILL RETURNNN!"_

This all finishes of Alduindramon bellowing as he explodes in an epic grand style. The villains are finally defeated, and the nightmare is over as the darkness slowly clears away. As a result, it is implied that the 'Mirror of Fate' is destroyed. Omega X splits back to Tai and Agumon. Athena X splits back to Athena & PinkPatamon. X sighs of the battle's aftermath. They are all are relieve that they won. What will happen to Tai's dream? Find out in the conclusion!

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Yay! The good guys have won, and the bad guys lost!

I replace Lucemon for GranDracmon for Hades since GranDrac's area feels like the underworld. Let's not forget the villain calling 'Kenny' and the Siege of GranDracmon fic is a Halloween Special 2 years ago. :/ Valmarmon is replacing Apocalymon as Chernabog since Valmarmon fits much better as the ultimate evil (and give credit to the description from Ninetalesuk/Kanius). Even his minions make a brief appearance (Yes, an early peek of the Decay Zombies, they will appear in Chapter 58 of Dawn of Chaos soon). Using villains from other dimensions besides DF-616 is interesting.

Not much has change for Alduindramon, other than I added 'Nightmare' before his name for the power boost receive from the villains.

Then I added the Ascendant God for the climax. Pretty neat, huh? This is plan to appear in a tentative Battle of Gods movie fic, where the heroes encounter expies of Beerus and Whis. We'll see how this goes though.


	6. This is Imagination!

We're down to the finale of my revision!

xxxxx

Taichi Kamiya's dreamworld is still in ruins thanks to the heinous villains, but because they are defeated, the Ascendants wonder it will take a long time to fix it back to normal.

"Man, it's gonna take a while, huh?" Tai oversee the ruins of his world.

"Yep." Agumon agreed.

"How are we supposed to fix everything till we wake up?" asked Tai towards Agumon.

"Don't worry! I can ask all your questions!" a young girl's voice called.

Tai & Agumon, X and Athena & PinkPatamon turn to see a young, teenage girl. She has pink hair with rose bows, a dark pink collar bow, a white dress decorated with pink along with pink bows, white socks, and rose shoes.

"Who are you?" asked Tai.

"I heard of you before." Said X.

"Ohh! A pretty girl!" Athena cried out.

"My name is Madoka Kaname. I have been sent by Sailor Cosmos of the dream nexus." the girl smiled. "And oh dear, those mean villains had wrecked havoc to your world" she said in a sad tone.

Don't worry." Tai smirked. "We took them down with ease!"

"I thank you." said Madoka. "And with my powers, we can work together to rebuilt your dreams into back where it was."

"Yep, that's our gratitude." X said.

"You really mean it?" happily said Tai.

"Of course!" said Madoka. "Are you ready, guys?"

"You bet!" answered the heroes.

**(Cue Finale – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World)**

After agreeing to work together, Madoka uses her holy powers to rebuilt the once, scarred world. The place starts to see the light, as white clouds clear away the darkness, revealing the light blue skies. The wasteland grows into a field of everlasting grass, flowers are blooming again, trees rise from the ashes to bring life for the fauna, and so do water in the lakes and ocean. Mountains rises, and eventually buildings such as the metropolises are rebuilt. The heroes are happy to see that their world is restored.

"It's a miracle." said X.

As Tai & Agumon, Athena & PinkPatamon, and X run through the area with joy, they saw a bunch of characters from various anime, cartoons, etc appearing to congratulate them. Characters such as; _TK & Patamon, Kari & Gatomon, Matt (even Yamato..) & Gabumon, Sora & Biyomon, Mimi & Palmon, Izzy & Tentomon, Joe & Gomamon, Dimitri & Faith, Kensuke & Veemon, Slade Matrix, Davis & Veemon, Yolei & Hawkmon, Cody & Armadillomon, Ken & Wormmon, Takato & Guilmon, Henry & Terriermon, Rika & Renamon, Himura & Inumon, Ryo & Cyberdramon, Legendary Warriors, Yugi Muto, Yusuke Urameshi, Sailor Moon, Karin Osaka, Christina Denton, Taiki & Shoutmon, Kiriha & Greymon, Nene & Sparrowmon, Yuu & Damemon, Akari, Zenjirou, Taigiru & Gumdramon, Ryoma & Psychemon, Airu & Opossumon, Ren & Dracmon, Gokuwmon, Petermon, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mordecai & Rigby, Tom & Jerry, Nostalgia Critic, Maka & Soul (Soul Eater Evans), Bumblebee (Transformers Animated), Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated), Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime), Teen Titans (both mainstream and Go! versions), Yui Tsubasa & DarkGabumon, Kotori Ayami/Valkyrie Brunhilde, Ouran High School Host Club, Haruhi Suzumiya, Panty & Stocking, Lacus Clyne (Gundam Seed), Inori Yuzuriha (Guilty Crown), Cheese (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends), the Eds (Ed Edd n Eddy), Sector V (Codename: Kids Next Door), South Park, Eren/Armin/Mikasa (Attack on Titan), Baccano!, Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), the Eleventh Doctor (Doctor Who), and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series)._

Tai & Agumon, Max, and Athena & PinkPatamon are admired to see these people with their wondrous smiles. Themselves, they come back from a great battle, as these characters were waiting for them. Their wishes have come true.

"You have done well, Taichi." said Gokuwmon. "I am proud."

"Thanks man." Tai nodded at the monkey warrior.

"Tai!" Sora shouted happily as she rushes to meet him.

"Looks like Tai's been reunited." X jokingly remark.

"Sora!" Tai smiled "Sorry about what happen."

"Oh you stupid Tai, disappearing like that while fighting off those bad guys." said Sora. "But we're glad that you came back."

After this, Sora kisses Tai in the lips, while most of the characters gasp happily. Tai blush that his dream of being kissed by his girlfriend is fulfilled. Nothing will ruin his moment.

"Thanks, Sora!" said Tai. "Now guys, let's sing all the way towards the finale!"

_"YEAH!"_ everyone said so, as they begin to sing to celebrate the Across Fantasmic.

**_"See in with your mind! And your will find, in your imagination! Mysteries in magic! Visions Fantasmic! Leading to strange and wondrous dreams! Dreams are make believe, and they all come true!"_**

As they continue celebrating, a magnificent rainbow appears in the sky. SliferGigaSeadramon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, and RaPhoenixmon flying around to join the fun and making water sprout like magic fountains. Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura, and Sayaka Miki join the fun as well. Madoka Kaname supports the Dimensional Trio and her friends.

**_"Awww. Awww. Awww. In your imagination!"_**

**_"Awww. Awww. Awww. In your imagination!"_**

**_"Believe in your mind! Is magic you'll find! The nowhere in light! The forces ignite! To find you with bright with seeds! You use your might! To brighten the light! To create a bright holy dreamm!"_**

As they finish singing, Tai and Agumon fly up to fuse to Omega X to finish the final act. They create bright, orange fireworks and orange fountains to make the dream world feel awe. More fireworks appear, as Madoka and her company are impressed by Omega X's performance. The people in Tai's dream never forget this moment. When the shadow lurks in the eclipse, the light in the skies will triumph.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba/Tai's Bedroom**_

Just then, Tai and Agumon woke up from their dream! It was surprising to see that his journey ended. The morning approaches, and the sunlight brightens the windows.

Tai looks at his Digimon and smiled, "Some imagination, huh?"

After he said that, they get out of their bed and ready for another day.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_The End_

xxxxx

**Voice Cast**

Tai & Agumon/VictoryGreymon/Omega X – Sean Schemmel & Tom Fahn/Lex Lang/Sean Schemmel

X/Max Kamiya – Matt Embry

Athena & PinkPatamon/Athena X – Elise Baughman & ?/Elise Baughman

Gokuwmon – Paul St. Peter

Shoutmon – Ben Diskin

Petermon – Christopher Steele

Wendy – Kathryn Beaumont

Tinkermon – Mae Whitman

CaptainHookmon – Wally Wingert

Sora Takenouchi – Cynthia Cranz

Matt Ishida/'Yamato' – Richard Ian Cox

Mimi Tachikawa – Monica Rial

Dimitri Ishida – Eric Vale

Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna – Laura Bailey

Keke Ishida - Parisa Fakhri

Mirror of Fate – Corey Burton

Burizalor – Chris Ayres

DarkMagimon – Duncan Brennan

Myotismon – Richard Epcar

DarkKnightmon – ?

ShenPeacockmon – Gary Oldman

Virus – Dameon Clarke

GranDracmon – Bill Rogers

Valmarmon – Tim Curry

Madoudramon - Geoff Dolan

ChaosGallantmon – Steve Blum

Alduindramon – Daniel Riordan

Madoka Kaname – Christine Marie Cabanos

xxxxx

Whew, that's that! Thank the authors' inspirations, and my love of Fantasmic for revising this story! This proves better than the first version (obviously).

It really feels that this year will expect big changes for my life besides continuing my college studies (and beyond). Such as using Athena and PinkPatamon in this story besides X serve as reference that she will appear in _D-Reaper's Fury_ (Season 3 of Digimon Fusion Kai), which will have more chapters in early 2014.

Something that more ideas change the concept of fanfics and things to be finish, but we eventually get them through. That's all I got since I'm mostly a contributor these days, but my ideas are pretty useful, whether its fanart or fanfiction.

There will be no survey this time. Its just tell me what you like about this revision. What I like most is though it remains the same; my quality has improved to date.

Nothing else to say, but see yah! And I hope the magic will come to us again!


End file.
